


La fenice salvatrice

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Prigionieri dello zodiaco [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Felix va a salvare suo fratello Shun dalla schiavitù.





	La fenice salvatrice

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito de ‘Il palloncino nero’.  
> Seiya/Shun  
> [Slave!AU].

La fenice salvatrice

Il cielo aranciato del tramonto si scurì, coperto da nuvoloni neri.

Phoenix si nascose contro il muro, sentiva il battito cardiaco rimbombargli nelle orecchie. Aprì e chiuse la sua mano metallica, l’osservò stringendo le labbra.

< Per l’esercito sono un disperso, per il mondo sono morto, ma è finalmente tempo che io porti avanti la mia ‘battaglia personale’ > pensò. Si arrampicò sul muretto di ferro e si mise a correre rapidamente, il sudore gli scendeva lungo il viso.

Balzò sulla guardia sotto di lui e la trafisse con la mano metallica, tappandogli la bocca con l’altra mano. Il cadavere ricadde per terra, Phoenix gli si arrampicò di sopra e balzò, ritornando sul muro, proseguendo a percorrerlo in posizione acquattata.

Raggiunse un balcone e saltò, acquattandosi.  Udì un rumore di zoccoli e si nascose sotto il mantello, divenendo un’ombra scura.

Il cancello nero si aprì con un cigolio e risuonarono delle ruote sulla strada di ciottoli. Il mezzo si parcheggiò davanti alla villa e la risata di Lady Atena risuonò tutt’intorno. La dama scese, stringendo il braccio di un giovane lord.

Phoenix si appoggiò la mano metallica sul petto, ascoltò la porta aprirsi e i due entrarono.

Un corvo gracchiò e si alzò in volo da un albero, passando davanti al balcone.

< Sono rinato come l’araba fenice e non posso dimostrarmi umano > pensò. Raggiunse gattonando la finestra e svitò il dito indice, al suo interno c’era una lama. Si alzò e tagliò il vetro, lo fece cadere verso di sé e lo afferrò con la mano sana. Appoggiò il vetro per terra, infilò il braccio e fece scattare la maniglia, aprendo la porta finestra del balcone.

< Voi, riccastri, siete colpevoli di avermi portato via la cosa più preziosa. Di aver violato il mio piccolo fiore. Me lo avete portato via come schiavo da bambino, ma è tempo che io me lo riprenda >. Ingoiò un ringhiò, scattò e si premette contro la parete. Nella stanza in ombra intravedeva le figure del mobilio e si muoveva rapido, sulle punte dei piedi, senza fare rumore.

Si pulì la mano metallica nell’interno di una tenda, uscì dalla stanza e proseguì lungo il corridoio.

***************  
  
  
“Il pezzo forte della serata è questo splendido giovane! La signora lo offre al vostro piacere. Potete anche abbinarlo allo schiavo che la signora tiene accanto a sé, posso assicurarvi che insieme sono una gioia per gli occhi” gridò.

Seiya rabbrividì, sentiva le urla rimbombargli nella testa, la benda sugli occhi gli faceva vedere solo uno sfondo nero. La pelle gli bruciava, la droga gli faceva ricadere gli arti inerti e respirava a fatica. Cercò di rialzarsi, ma le gambe rimasero immobili, le catene ai suoi polsi gli tenevano le braccia alzate e quelle alle caviglie gli facevano rimanere le gambe aperte. Era in ginocchio su un palco di legno, il suo corpo ignudo rabbrividiva.

“Si dichiarano aperte le offerte!” sbraitò Mylock intento a fare il banditore.

“Cinquantamila!” urlò un uomo in fondo alla sala.

“Avanti, potete fare di meglio per impressionare Mylady!” gridò Mylock.

“Sessanta mila!”. “Novanta mila”.

Seiya digrignò i denti.

“Centottanta mila se aggiungiamo anche il suo amichetto!” sbraitò un altro.

“Ottimo, da questo momento le offerte conteranno entrambi gli schiavi” disse Mylock.

Shun, inginocchiato ai piedi della sedia barocca su cui era accomodata Saori, rabbrividì.

Mylock afferrò il braccio abbronzato di Seiya.

“Guardate questa pelle esotica, abbronzata e vi assicuro che è morbida!” gridò. Vi passò sopra l’indice e Seiya gemette, avvertendo un calore al basso ventre.

< Bastardi! Che razza di droghe mi avete dato?! > gridò mentalmente.

“Duecentomila!” urlò una donna.

“Oh, così mi piacete” sussurrò Saori, rabbrividendo.

“I suoi capezzoli non sono come boccioli?” domandò Mylock, afferrandogliene uno tra indice e medio.

“Aaaah” ansimò Seiya.

< Maledetti vermi, se solo potessi muovermi, vi ammazzerei > pensò.

“…I… ucci…e…ro…” biascicò Seiya.

Mylock gli passò la frusta sulla schiena e il membro del giovane si sollevò, rigido. Mylock sghignazzò e afferrò il membro del giovane.

“Aaaah” boccheggiò Seiya, più forte.

“Sentitelo, come canta” lo derise. Una serie di donne lanciarono grida stridule e parecchi uomini scoppiarono a ridere, un paio applaudirono.

< Tutti i nobili di questo maledetto paese sono qui che buttano i loro soldi per farsi una scopata con me? Sarò io quello umiliato, ma loro gl’insetti > pensò Seiya.

“Trentramila”. Offrì il nonno di Saori.  
Shun strisciò indietro, scosso da tremiti, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso. Si guardò intorno, la sala era in penombra, illuminata dalla luce di alcune candele. Osservò il palco di legno e vide le file di persone mascherate, intente a sorseggiare da calici argentati. Un rivolo di saliva stava colando dalle labbra del vecchio.

Una donna tirò i capelli a un’altra, mentre una terza faceva un’offerta. Altre voci si accavallarono, il brusio si fece più forte.

“Settecentoquaranta!” sbraitò una voce maschile, coprendo le altre.

__

_ Le labbra di Seiya erano secche e spaccate, le ossa del suo corpo s’intravedevano attraverso la pelle della schiena, le catene alle mani e ai piedi pesavano. _

_ Il ragazzino fu raggiunto da un calcio alla schiena e ricadde davanti alla fontana, davanti alla piazza. Il labbro gli tremò, i suoi occhi erano arrossati e trattenne le lacrime. _

_ Il banditore sbadigliò. _

_ “Apriamo le offerte” borbottò.  
“Cinquanta?” chiese un uomo, guardando il bambino ossuto davanti a sé. _

_ “Io direi settanta. In fondo un bambino è sempre utile per i lavori sporchi” disse un altro. _

_ La piccola Saori saltellò, tenendo per la mano il nonno. Mylock le gattonava accanto, un pesante collare al collo e una catena, che la piccola stringeva con l’altra manina. _

_ “Tremila” canticchiò. _

_ “A-aggiudicato…” esalò il banditore, sgranando gli occhi. _

Seiya ansimò, mentre le mani di Mylock lo accarezzavano e ricadde all’indietro, semincosciente, gemendo piano.

*********  
  
  


Il vecchio nobile era a terra, semisvenuto, la pelle grigiastra e rugosa ricoperta di lividi, grondava sangue dal naso.

“Co-cosa…” biascicò Seiya. Alzò lo sguardo sull’uomo che lo teneva per il bavero del collo, colpendolo con una serie di pugni dati con una mano metallica.

“Siamo salvi, finalmente, amore” sussurrò Shun. Lo abbracciò e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra. Seiya si lasciò sfuggire un gemito prolungato di desiderio, sporgendo le labbra.

“Fratellino, lascialo, è drogato al momento… Dannazione, non pensavo che ci saremmo dovuti portare anche un peso morto” ringhiò.

“Io lo amo” gemette Shun.

Seiya impallidì, vedendo il cadavere di Mylock in terra. Aveva l’osso del collo spezzato e il suo corpo ricadeva scomposto.

“Tranquillo. Ormai fa parte della mia ‘battaglia personale” ringhiò Phoenix. Con un ultimo pugno più forte fracassò il capo del vecchio, facendo schizzare materia celebrale e sangue.

Seiya guardò il comodino accanto a sé, vedeva le fiammelle del candelabro ondeggiare. La sua vista divenne meno sfocata e vide una macchia di sangue sul pavimento, proseguiva in una scia. Si tappò la bocca con entrambe le mani, vedendo Saori impiccata con le tende, gli occhi bianchi e sgranati, la bocca aperta sporca di sangue che lasciava vedere i denti macchiati e uno squarcio aperto al centro del suo petto.

“Allora, che fai ragazzino? Hai intenzione di stare qui immobile mentre potrebbero arrivare le guardie degli altri riccastri a ucciderci?” chiese Phoenix.

< Che muoiano tutti bruciati > pensò Seiya. Con la mano tremante afferrò il candelabro e lo gettò contro il letto, le lenzuola presero fuoco.

Phoenix scoppiò a ridere e se lo caricò in spalla, allontanandosi dalle fiamme.

Seiya gemette piano e Phoenix, con l’altra mano, prese il braccio Shun. Il minore si strinse al suo petto muscoloso.

Con la mano di metallo serrata a pugno, tirò un colpo alla finestra, che si spaccò, spalancandosi. Saltò fuori, in giardino e si mise a correre.

Seiya aveva il viso arrossato, crollò nuovamente svenuto.

“E ora che faremo?” chiese Shun.

< Sapevo che saresti venuto a salvarmi > pensò.

“Vi porto al sicuro e dopo spariremo. So come fare” rispose Phoenix.

 


End file.
